The Newt in Real Life is as Brave as the One in the Maze Runner
by Viridian Snipars
Summary: Hi. I'm Thomas. Thomas Brodie Sangster? Yeah, him. Acting in the movie of the Maze Runner was incredible, but it's time to tell the story in the real world. How we learn how dreams and feelings are easily shattered and difficult to rebuild. I knew I related to Newt somehow, but she showed me how to believe. She opened my eyes. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Knife that Slit His Heart

**Thomas's PoV**

I walked into the coffee shop, the small bell ringing gleefully as I pushed open the door. No one bothered to look up, which actually relieved me quite a bit. I was having a pretty bad day, and I just wanted to settle down and relax.

My eyes scanned the shop. There weren't any tables left, when I noticed one chair empty. It was pushed in at a table, where on the opposite end, a girl sat, her eyes glued to the book in her hands. I couldn't quite see what book it was, but without hesitation, I walk over and ask: "Is this seat taken?"

The girl, not completely looking at me, replies: "No. You can sit there." She finally looks up, and instantly, her scarlet eyes (well, there were a much bolder hazel, actually, but they were bold enough to be red) met mine.

She frowns, and I pause for a second. Was she regretting her decision or?

"Aren't you... Mr. Thomas Brodie Sangster?" The girl asks, quietly, to note. I nod, surprised to find out she knew who I was.

"Wow. Fancy seeing you here. I knew you lived in England but... Huh." The girl says, showing a slight smile. What a kind fan. I was really surprised that she wasn't one of the people who jumped to, "Can you sign this?!" Or, "Can we take a picture?" Not that I complain about those people, it was just that... It was rare when it didn't happen.

I glance at the chair in front of me.

"So... I can still sit here, correct?" I ask. The girl chuckles.

"Of course."

The waiter approaches us and asks for our orders. I simply ordered tea, while the girl ordered a normal coffee.

"You classic, British man." The girl teases, and I smile widely. I silently examined her. She looked like she was in her 20s, with pale skin contrasting her reddish orange eyes and somewhat wavy very dark brown hair.

"I can't really sit here without a proper introduction, and I haven't gotten your name quite yet." I state with a grin. The girl looks up from her coffee.

"Oh. Haha, well, Mr. Sangster, I'm just called... Haruhi. Or Haru, for short." She responds. I raise an eyebrow.

"Er, you don't have to call me Mr. Sangster. Thomas is... Fine." I explain, with a smile, slightly embarrassed. Haruhi laughs, her voice mellowed to the quiet chats of the coffee shop, but was still very.. Smiley.

"Ok, Thomas. Or should I say, 'Please, Tommy, please.'" She says suddenly, and my eyes widen.

"You've read the Maze Runner?" I question, accidentally showing too much shock in my voice. Haru nods and holds up four fingers.

"Read all of them. And the prequel." She announces proudly. I shut my eyes and frantically flail my left hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm halfway through Scorch Trials, please don't spoil it!" I joke, and Haruhi giggles and nods. Then her expression shifts to a smirk.

"Have they told you what you have to do in the third movie?" She teases. I shake my head.

"Not really. Although, fans have been hinting things like that and I'm very confused..." I confess. Haruhi gasps a little.

"Wow! Well, you're in for a surprise." She giggles again. That doesn't sounds good. Haruhi looks up at me and smiles.

"I think you'll do fine, though. You're quite good at death scenes." She says, before covering her mouth after realizing what she said. I jolt.

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

Haruhi starts to laugh again pretty hard, while mumbling, "Nothing at all, nothing at all." Over and over in between giggles.

Finally, after a couple hours of continuous chatting, the coffee shop closes, and I ask Haru for some way of contacting her. She gives me her house number, thanking me. I felt everything lift off my shoulders. It feels wonderful making a new friend. I was in a great mood when my phone vibrates a couple times. Reaching into my pocket, I fish out the phone, my smile dropping. It was from my girlfriend, Jessy.

I read the texts reluctantly, a little fazed by her harsh words.

"Where ARE you?!"

"I'm going out to the club, boy."

"You never listen to me!"

I blink, my heart crumpling. She was always like this. Jessy was.. Unusually insecure. I turn off the phone quickly and hurry to my motorbike, dropping the helmet on and driving to where I knew Jessy would be: the local bar.

I push open the door, my nose scrunching at the smell of the club; it reeked of alcohol. I pushed through what seemed to be a huge crowd of people on the dance floor, spotting Jessy in the corner with her friends, her hair incredibly messy, her shoes were missing, and lipstick smearing across her face. I rush over to her.

"Jesse! What are you doing?!" I gasp. Jesse turns and looks up at me, her eyes wild, and her dry lips cracked a drunken smile.

"Thomassss! I knew you'd come for meee!" She slurs, standing up, teetering to the left. I luckily caught her.

"Let goooo..." She whines. "I'm waiting for Nileeeeee..." I freeze, and Jessy wriggles herself away from my grasp. Nile?

"Jessy," I say softly. "Let's go home now." The drunken girl spins in a circle as I grab her hand and pull her away from the crowd. Her next words stop me cold.

"Where are we goinggggg? Nile's houseee?"

My heart pounds and I desperately try to ignore her. Yanking Jessy onto my motorbike, I slap the spare helmet on her and we take off. I make sure several times she was holding on tight so she didn't fall.

We finally reach my house. I sling Jessy's arm over my shoulder and carry her to my room. She had fallen asleep on the ride, I guessed, so I just put her in bed, removed her make-up with a cloth, and left her to sleep. I thought about changing her clothes, but it just seemed wrong for me to do so without her knowing. My head heavy, I drag myself onto the couch and lie there, my breathing static. What was going to come tomorrow?

***Next Morning***

"Jessy?" I whisper, pushing open my bedroom door. Jessy was up, eyeing her image in the mirror.

"What happened?" She asks. I shrug.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I say, the words slipping through my mouth like salt.

Jessy turns around and looks at me, her eyes widening.

"Tom, what do you mean? I just... Went to the club. That's all." She says, blinking rapidly, trying to prove to me she was innocent.

I cross my arms.

"Who's Nile?" I ask bluntly.

Jessy looks taken back, whipping around and gazing at her reflection in the mirror again, glaring at her ripped skirt and top.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She snaps. My heart sinks.

"You're lying to me..." I whisper, my eyes stinging. Jessy turns around and glares at me.

"I HAD TO. I HAD TO, THOMAS. YOU JUST DON'T CARE. YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME! I HATE YOU!" She yells, throwing the comb she was holding on the floor. Jessy stomps up to me, furious.

"I don't even care! I never loved you anyway! All I did was pretend to like you for some fame! You're nothing to me! I hate you! I hate YOU! IT'S NOT CHEATING IF I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Jessy screams in my face, and the tears rip free, streaming down my face like a waterfall.

Jessy scowls, shoving me aside and trudges out the bedroom door. I hear her loud footsteps down the wood floor stairs, yelling insults, her voice cutting off when I hear the slam of the door close.

And it hits. My body shakes and I slide down on the wall, clenching my face in my hands. I always knew something like this would happen. There is never a happy-ending to anything.

Hot tears burned my cheeks, and the sobs rippled through my stomach.

Her words cut like a knife, slicing my throat, my chest, and my heart.

**Haruhi's PoV**

I walk down the sidewalk, holding the shopping bag in my hand. I had bought a gift for my mom; her birthday was coming up next week. I breathe in the cold air of England. It was truly a beautiful place. I regretted nothing of moving here, other than missing my friends and family back home in Arizona in America.

My heart throbbed. For what? I settle down on a snow covered bench, attempting to wipe away the frost, but immediately pulling my hand away. It was incredibly cold, and I sigh, whips of swirls appearing. I smile. You would never get things like this in Arizona for, well, obvious reasons.

I relax, stretching my arms and adjusting my scarf. After a month or so of being in England, I've adjusted a bit to the cold. It was quite pleasant, and much easier to deal with than Arizona's scorching temperatures.

I stare off into the cloudy sky, only small beams of light streaming through the puffs. I pulled out my iPhone and snapped a picture, only to keep it as a memory of the day. I've never really like social medias, so I never used them as much.

My heart throbs again, and I glare at it in my mind again. What was wrong with me? I felt like I was missing something, someone, whatever it was. I stare up at the buildings.

Of course. This was where Mr. Sangs- ahem, Thomas, had said he lived. Did I have the urge to speak to him again? He was the first friend I've made here. I look around at the tall apartment buildings. Maybe I should just visit him... No! No.. I bit my lip for thinking such selfish thoughts.

I remembered in our conversation, Thomas mentioned a fan walking into his house or apartment, I recall, without permission. Besides, he probably doesn't see me as anymore than a fan. My stomach churned at the word. Fan. It made me feel so.. Unimportant to anything.

I simply sigh again, gather my bags, and continue down the sidewalk. What's the point of thinking of someone who doesn't even think of you?

I toss my hair over my shoulder, the loose ponytail barely hanging on, but I was too lazy to bother fixing it or tightening it. My boots clack as I walked up the stairs to my grandma's house, oops, her apartment would be a better description.

I was staying at her home until I managed to get my own apartment, which I really didn't mind at all. My grandma was questionably sane, but she was really fun. PI felt myself smile as I walked down the long, large hallway. It was luckily a very nice building, not the old, classic ones you would picture in your mind. It was more of like a hotel, except the rooms are apartments, of course.

I'm mildly claustrophobic, so I was relieved how wide the hallways were. I strolled down it, glancing at the numbers of the doors. My grandma's house was 5139, I was in the 4000's hallway. Realizing I needed to go up another flight, I turn around and was about the walk back to the stairs when I realized where I was exactly.

I was standing in front of Apartment 4567. Gallery's Aisle Homes. London, Great Britain.

...

Isn't this the address Thomas gave me?


	2. Chapter 2: Why Am I Overreacting?

**CRAP! I'm sorry! I forgot the disclaimer in the last story! Probably because I'm writing this in the Notes app on an iPad. Hm. I do know Thomas B. Sangster has a girlfriend, (I knew her name was Isabella something, but it's Melling! Okay) and he's very happy with her, hopefully at least. But welcome to fanfiction: I tweak things. So, in this world, Thomas had a girlfriend named Jessy. So.. NEW WORLD. Not really sure what kind of person Isabella is, but I'm sure she's a great person, so she is not Jessy, but is not included in this fanfiction. Hope you even enjoy!**

**Haruhi's PoV**

Hesitation. Hesitation, hesitation, hesitation. I stared at the door. Should I do it? What if he's busy? Frustrated, I'm impulsively knock on the door. Realizing what a mistake I had just made, my eyes widen and I contemplate whether I should run for my life or not. Too late. I heard a click, and the door slowly open. And suddenly, a large weight collapsed on me. I blink. It was Thomas.

"Mr. San- er, Thomas! What's wrong?!" I gasp. He doesn't say a word. I manage to heave myself upright, but Thomas stayed in the same position, his arms wrapped around my neck tight, his face buried in my shoulder.

I felt my shoulder dampen.

He was crying.

Definitely crying.

What have I gotten myself into?

Very slowly, I lead Thomas back into his apartment, closing the door softly, like he was asleep or something.

"Thomas, you need to let go and tell me what's going on..." I whisper. He still doesn't move.

"Thomas, please, what's wrong?" I ask again. Finally, Thomas let's go, looking away, as if trying to hide his eyes. I understood why. They were red, like he had been crying for quite a while.

I give a small smile. "There. You're okay. It's okay. You don't have to push yourself to tell me..." I mumble.

"Sorry." He croaks, his voice cracking.

I raise my hand, wiping away his spare tears, and immediately secretly feeling awkward. I met Thomas yesterday, and now I'm in his house? It seemed so fake.

"Can I just... Tell you? You don't mind dealing with... This... Right?" He asks, his cheeks sullen from sorrow. I nod.

"It's fine. Go ahead."

Thomas hesitates, and I appreciated how, even though he was hurting right now from... Whatever, he still thought of how I would feel if he spilled his thoughts. He was so caring...

"Really, Thomas. Tell me everything you want me to know. Maybe it'll feel better if you... Say it out loud." I say, feeling quite cheesy. Thomas didn't seem to notice, though.

"I-I..." He blinks, trying to get rid of any more tears.

"My... Girlfriend... Broke up with... Me..."

His girlfriend? Jessy Kimberly?

Anger boils within me. How dare she hurt Thomas this way? And from the way he said it, it didn't seem like it was a very polite break up either...

I pull him into a hug, ignoring the awkwardness I felt. I had to sacrifice my own feelings and self-consciousness to help Thomas, and I knew it would be I had to make that sacrifice.

"You're important, Thomas. You are loved, you are admired, you are an inspiration. Please don't think otherwise. If one girl tells you you are less, then she is wrong." I softly say. Thomas's shaking and sobs ceases a little bit, but he didn't bother pulling away again.

And so, I'm standing in Thomas Brodie Sangster's house, trying to help him recover, and hugging him. Sounds like a dream to some, correct? But to me, it was a nightmare, my chest swirling in anger as I swore no one would ever hurt him this way again.

Thomas had fallen asleep after a while. I guess crying makes you drowsy... I managed to help him onto the couch, and I found a nearby blanket to cover him with. His face had cleared of any signs of tears, and he looked so innocent. So vulnerable.

I say down on ground, my back facing the couch. What should I do? I can't really just... Leave him now. I didn't have keys to lock his house. I turn around, looking at him, making sure he was in a comfortable position. I place my arms on the edge of the sofa and place my head on it.

So troublesome but... It was a little worth it, I suppose. There are sacrifices you have to make for friends.

I first wondered why Thomas was living in this apartment alone. Didn't he live with his parents? I figured it was just a temporary place to stay, since his home isn't in London. I looked around the apartment. It was nice and large, a large glass window stretching across the place, and crescent stairs lining the white walls, leading up to the top floor of the apartment. It was decorated in either white or red, which included the couch Thomas was currently on.

I pull off my scarf. I didn't dare touch anything. Besides, Thomas probably didn't want me in here anyway. He was just... Very emotionally unstable at the moment that he would've hugged anyone at this point.

I shrug to myself, crossing my legs on the red fluffy rug. The room wafted of mint and caramel, which was really an odd but nice scent. Where it came from, I don't even know, but eh. I'll accept it.

I turn around to look at Thomas again, his blonde hair a little tousled, bit otherwise, looking soft. He was wearing black today, I noticed earlier.

"Don't touch anything, Haru." I hiss to myself. I had to just let Thomas sleep. Thank goodness I brought a book with me in my bag. I pulled it out and began to read, figuring it was the best way to contain my curiosity of looking at things.

**Thomas's PoV**

_му єуєѕ ωι∂єи αи∂ ι αρρєαя ιи α gяαѕѕу αяєα. "иєωт! αяє уσυ ¢яαzу?! ωну ωσυℓ∂ уσυ тяу тнαт?!" α fαмιℓιαя νσι¢є ¢яιєѕ. ωєяє тнєу ¢αℓℓιиg мє иєωт? ωαѕ ι σи янє ѕєт σf тнє мαzє яυииєя αgαιи? ιт ∂ι∂и'т ℓσσк ℓιкє ιт. ι gℓαи¢є υρ тσ ѕєє αмαℓ, тнє gυу ωнσ ρℓαує∂ αℓву, ѕтαи∂ιиg σνєя мє. α∂яєиαℓιиє fα∂єѕ αωαу, αи∂ αи α¢тυαℓ вυяѕт σf ραιи яιρѕ тняσυgн му ℓєg. _

_нα∂ ι вє¢σмє иєωt, αи∂ ι ʝυѕт ʝυмρє∂ σff тнє ωαℓℓ?_

My eyes shoot open, a sudden scream leaving escaping my lips. My hand is suddenly grabbed by something; someone. I turn, my eyes widen. It was Haruhi. She held my hand tight.

"It's okay, Thomas! I'm here! You're fine! You're safe..." She reassures me. My heart stops pounding rapidly, allow easing back to normal. Haru shushes me, her gentle smile calming me. Why was she here? I tried to recall what happened hours ago. Oh, right. I broke down, didn't I? And not only did I drag Haruhi into it, I also didn't understand why I cared so much.

Is it because I truly did love Jessy? What has she ever done to me that made me feel this way? Why did I love her?

I met Jessy at a convention. She was a famous YouTuber. She was beautiful, and I had watched many of her videos and thought I knew who she was. A kind, twenty-one year old woman who was generous and fun. She acted this way as well, greeting me with a smile, and we instantly became good friends. I fancied her, finally asking her after knowing each other for a year. She said yes, and the first few months of the relationship was a dream.

Then she quit her job.

She quit YouTube.

I didn't really think too much of it at the time. Jessy just said, well, she wasn't interested in it anymore. And then she began drinking. Going out. Partying. I actually had occasionally caught her doing drugs, and at that point, her doctor finally diagnosed her with I guess was insanity or something, where she was really unstable and sensitive.

It started to go downhill, but I still clung to the old her. The girl who I thought was perfect in every way. I re-watched her old videos until Jessy finally remembered to deactivate the account. I believed she would change... I believed she would heal.

But she never did.

My emotions took over again. I've never hated myself so much. How come the tears keep coming? Why can't I just accept the truth?

Haruhi wipes away the tears ago with a tissue. "Thomas." She says. I look up at her. Her face is paler than before, and she looks tired. I felt a singe of guilt.

"I'm sorry! I'm fine. You can leave..." I quickly say. Haruhi narrows her eyes.

"You're in pain. You're hurting. You think I can just leave you here to drown in your sorrows?" She asks, bitterness in her voice, but her eyes were sad.

I bury my face in my hands.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening. Why is this happening? What did I do to trigger these feelings?" I ask desperately.

Haruhi places her hand on my shoulder.

"It's not strange, Thomas. It's normal. When someone you love breaks away... It hurts. It's not wrong. If you didn't hurt, you wouldn't be human." Haruhi says, and I could tell she was trying her best to not be sympathetic.

I couldn't blame her. I hated the tears rolling down my face.

"I'm a coward, you know that?" I cry quietly.

Haruhi doesn't say anything. She looks away, her eyes glassy.

"Please don't do this to me. You're not a coward. Don't make me cry as well." Haru says. And lastly, she hugs me again.

**Haruhi's PoV**

People who are idols are hurt as well...

It pained me to realize that Thomas could have possibly gone through the same suffering like this.

But alone.

I'm an idiot.

***Next Morning***

My eyes flicker open. Where the hell am I? I rub the blurriness away. I'm in a bed. Am I home? I push away the blanket, glancing around the room. The windows were shut. I hesitantly opened one, light streaming the room. Just as I suspected. And prayed would not be there. Red and white furniture.

I ran to the door, pulling it open. I was upstairs. Walking over to what seems as a balcony and the top of a staircase, I looked down. It was definitely Thomas's house. Thomas emerges from what I guess was a kitchen downstairs, glancing up and spotting me. He smiles.

"Good morning." He calls. I felt flames bursting in my cheeks.

"You weirdo! Wh-why am I still here...?" I blurt out. Thomas chuckles.

"I don't know where you live, so I just let you sleep here for the night."

"That's not an excuse!"

Thomas laughs, cheerfully, and I can't help but feel relieved that the whole depressing fiasco was over.

I grumpily stagger my way down the stairs.

"I can't just be in your house, it's bad with your publicity..." I whine. Thomas raises an eyebrow.

"Who cares what the public says? You're my friend, and friends visit friends. And have sleepovers." He teases. My face burns at the word, sleepover.

"I can't hate you, you bastard." I snap. Thomas grins.

"Good that. Now, aren't you hungry or something?"

"I'm not staying for breakfast!"

Thomas sighs.

"You're going to make me waste food? I made extra for you anyway..."

"THOMAS!"

Thomas laughs again.

"Alright, alright."

His face dims a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I know you dislike me. I'm sorry for keeping you." He says sadly.

Nope.

"You're a damn actor, I'm not falling for it." I snap. Thomas looks at me in surprise, then his face breaks out in a huge smile.

"You're a smart cookie." He jokes. I stick out my tongue at him.

"I'm still going to leave, I have to take something to my grandma." I retort. Thomas chuckles and shrugs, opening the door for me. I step outside.

"AND I HOPE YOU GET FAT EATING THAT EXTRA FOOD!" I yell over my shoulder. Once I saw Thomas's reaction, which was, in that case, a full face of shock, I simply laughed and ran down the hallway before the Star Wars dork came for me.

Reaching the stairs, and panting, I glanced back at the hallway. He wasn't there, luckily. But I smiled at the thought of how he was so cheerful again. Hopefully, he wasn't so sad anymore.


End file.
